


Four Day Weekend

by brokencasbutt67



Series: Gabriel Kink Bingo [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Gabriel (Supernatural), Angst, Body insecurity, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Illnesses, Kissing, M/M, Reader Insert, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, Tonsillitis, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-02 01:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17878733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67
Summary: Written for Gabriel BingoSquare Filled: Fluff





	1. Chapter 1

You hate being ill. Hate it with a passion. Anything from the flu or tonsillitis to more serious illnesses, you hate them. Currently, you’ve picked up tonsillitis, and you have a vague idea where from. During the last hunt, you’d had to deal with kids as well as adults, and one kid wouldn’t stop coughing, and his parents refused to cover his mouth. The hunt was quickly over with, mostly, though for you, it lasted longer. Dean and Sam had left the bunker, at your request, you didn’t want them to get unwell. Gabriel, however, refused to leave. He couldn’t heal you, but being an angel, he wouldn’t get ill. Even if he had the potential to get ill, Gabriel wouldn’t have left you. He spent the entire week curled around you in the bed. He’d bring you ice cream every day, as well as a newly warmed duvet. It was the perfect long weekend, alone with Gabriel and no hunting. For the first time in a long time, your relationship with Gabriel felt normal.

 


	2. Day 1

You awoke with a pounding headache and a throat that felt as though there was rope around it. You groaned, wincing as pain shot through your throat. 

“Morning sugar” Gabriel murmured, kissing your cheek. You smiled softly, and snuggled closer to him.   
“Dean wants to set off back to the bunker soon” Gabriel murmured.   
“Does he?” You rasped. Gabriel frowned and trailed his hand to your throat. He lightly squeezed.   
“It looks like you’ve got tonsillitis” Gabriel murmured, shifting to curl closer to you. You sighed and rested your head on his shoulder.   
“Maybe we shouldn’t be this close if you’re not full on grace” You murmured.   
“I have enough to keep me safe” Gabriel promised. You smiled and curled close to him.   
“How far from the bunker are we?” You rasped.   
“A few hours” Gabriel responded, looking over when there was a knock at the door.   
“Come in” He called. You shifted and curled closer to him, shivering slightly. Snapping his fingers, Gabriel warmed you slightly while the door opened and Dean walked in.   
“Are you guys still in bed? I came in hours ago and told Gabriel to be ready now” Dean exclaimed.   
“Dean…” You rasped.   
“(Y/N) has tonsillitis” Gabriel responded, briefly looking down to you.  
“Great” Dean sighed, left the room.   
“Better get dressed” You murmured. Gabriel climbed out of the bed with you, and helped you dress slowly. You smiled softly and kissed his nose gently.   
“I love you” You rasped. Gabriel smiled and wrapped his jacket around you as you both left the motel room, finding Dean pacing back and forth impatiently. Climbing into the impala, it didn’t long for Dean to be back on the road, and you to be asleep in Gabriel’s arms.

You awoke in the bunker, in your bed with Gabriel’s arms around you.  
“Dean and Sam have left, gone to find another hunt away from here, so they don’t get ill” Gabriel murmured, his hot breath fanning over your neck. You smiled and curled closer.  
“Is there any ice cream in the pantry?” You asked. Gabriel shrugged.   
“I’ll go have a look” He murmured and climbed out of the bed. You trailed your eyes down his bare back as he left, wearing only boxer shorts.


	3. Day 2

You spent most of the day in bed, watching a movie. Though you’d been drifting off every so often, so you only caught small glimpses of the movie. Gabriel didn’t mind though, he liked being able to cuddle close to you without having Butthead, Boris or Beavis imposing on the time. You were warm in his arms, your head rest on his chest was a comfortable weight. He loved being able to curl close to you. Every so often, he’d bring attention to the television, though it wasn’t long before he’d be watching you sleep again. You always look peaceful when you’re sleeping in his arms.

Gabriel awoke you towards the early evening, providing you with some food and medicine, holding you to the promise of ice cream and snuggles if you ate the food and had the medicine. You ate all of the food, and the repulsive medicine, before curling up beside him in your bedroom. True to his word, Gabriel didn’t leave your side for the remainder of the night.


	4. Day 3

After being laid in bed for so long with Gabriel, you decided to take a shower. Gabriel had helped you stripping your sweat soaked clothes, easing you to sit down when he saw you going dizzy.   
“Stay there, don’t move” Gabriel murmured, before running off somewhere. You frowned when he came in with a plastic chair that looked as though it belonged in a school.   
“We don’t have a tub, I don’t want you collapsing in the shower” Gabriel shrugged. You smiled and hugged him tightly, while stepping under the warm stream of water. Gabriel smiled and massaged your skull as he began to wash your hair. You groaned as he massaged away the headache that was forming, and as his hands moved to your shoulders, more aches were massaged away.

Once you’d showered and were dressed, you moved to sit in the library with Gabriel. Finally being out of the stuffy bedroom, you felt slightly better and while your tonsils still felt as swollen as soccer balls, you felt well enough to do some more research with Gabriel, including locating another hunt for Dean and Sam, to keep them away for longer.

“Hey babe, I think we should have a date night” Gabriel said, as he waltzed into the library, a sucker hanging out of his mouth.  
“Gabe, I’m not going out like this” You responded, looking over to him.  
“I don’t mean one of them dates, I mean a pyjama date. A proper movie up, plenty of candy and just us, you in your pjs and me in well, I don’t wear pyjamas” He winked, sitting beside you.   
“That does sound fun” You murmured, unable to focus on the page that you’d been reading since Gabriel entered the room, several minutes ago.  
“What time is it?” You asked.   
“It’s just coming up to 6pm” Gabriel said. You nodded and closed the book, standing up. Gabriel smiled and took your hand, dragging you through the winding, dusty corridors to your bedroom. Gabriel smiled and stripped, leaving his clothes in a pile on the floor before climbing into the bed. Rolling your eyes, you tossed his boxer shorts and socks into the laundry basket, while folding his other clothes and putting them on the chair. Reaching down, you lifted your own t-shirt off and tossed it into the laundry basket, along with your bra. Gabriel smirked over to you, unable to take his eyes off of you as you undressed. He frowned when he heard your thoughts.

_I don’t know what he sees in me…I’m fat, I have more rolls than the Michelin Man, stretch marks cover me like cobwebs. He can have any woman he wants. He could have supermodels bending over for him, and he’s chosen me._

“I chose you, if you want to word it like that, because looks aren’t everything” Gabriel murmured, moving to wrap his arms around your waist. His voice had jolted you from the quickly spiralling negative thoughts in your mind.   
“You’re funny, kind, caring, smart, smooth…looks aren’t important to me with a personality like yours” He spoke.   
“Not that you’re ugly, far from it actually, but your personality is what caught my attention before I even saw you” Gabriel added. You blushed slightly, unsure of how to respond.   
“C’mon, let’s get cuddled up” He murmured.   
“Alright, lemme finish undressing” You responded, watching as Gabriel projected a movie onto the wall. You smiled and quickly removed the remainder of your clothes before climbing into the bed with him. Gabriel smiled and wrapped his arm around your waist as you both began to watch the movie.


	5. Day 4

You hadn’t moved much today, only between the bed and the bathroom. Being naked with Gabriel, usually he would fill your mind with dreams of what he wanted to do with you, though today it was different. He was only holding you close, resting his head close to your own. He was rubbing your side, and every so often, he’d kiss your cheek. You were in a dazed state, somewhere between sleep and awake.

At some point, you must’ve felt asleep, and you were awoken by Dean walking into your bedroom.   
“Hey” He spoke, clearly unaware of your sleeping form. Gabriel glared to Dean when you rolled over, grumbling sleepily.   
“Oh, sorry” Dean murmured.   
“How’s the tonsillitis?” Dean asked.  
“Improving” You murmured. Gabriel smiled and kissed the top of your head.  
“Hey Gabe, why didn’t you use your grace to heal (Y/N)?” Dean asked.   
“Because, Deano, I quite like spending time alone with (Y/N), without you three dumbasses disturbing us” Gabriel responded, not hiding the glare he sent Dean’s way.


End file.
